Qui protèges-tu Anna ?
by Lunaeh
Summary: Anna, une étudiante de 18 ans, rencontre par hasard Hans, lui aussi étudiant à l'université d'Arendelle. Un jeune homme charmant qui séduit immédiatement la jeune femme. Son amitié grandissante avec Elsa, une élève de quatrième année, va-t-elle tout bouleversée ? Anna s'éloigne de plus en plus de ses proches, quel secret cache-t-elle ?
1. Chapter 1

**Holà tout le monde ! J'ai le plaisir de publier cette fan-fiction sur la Reine des Neiges. Je cogite depuis un petit moment sur cette fiction et j'ai décidé de me lancer après plusieurs réécritures. J'écris toujours un chapitre d'avance donc je serai régulière dans ma publication, environ un chapitre par semaine. Je suis ouverte aux critiques et aux commentaires donc n'hésitez pas, je suis là pour répondre à vos questions et à vos reviews ! :) Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire de la Reine des Neiges, vous vous en doutez, ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Anna marchait dans les rues gelées d'Arendelle. C'était le jour de la rentrée et il faisait étrangement froid pour un début de septembre. L'automne s'annonçait rude cette année et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose, puisqu'en soi elle ne détestait pas cette saison, ou s'il fallait qu'elle souffle bruyamment comme tout les étudiants de son âge en signe de mécontentement. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'université, après environ vingt minutes de marche, Anna entreprit de retirer son gilet, ses gants et son épaisse écharpe en laine qui la recouvrait presque entièrement. La faculté était immense aux yeux de la jeune fille. Un bâtiment massif, haut d'une quinzaine d'étages, où l'on pouvait trouver à proximité le réfectoire et le campus. C'était une université réputée à Arendelle et elle se félicitait d'avoir passé avec succès les examens d'admission.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la grande porte qui donnait accès au hall, Anna n'eût même pas le temps d'entrer qu'une blonde sauta dans ses bras.

" - Annaaaaa ! s'écria-t-elle en la serrant si fort qu'elle cru étouffer

\- Raiponce ! Tu m'as manqué, ces vacances étaient beaucoup trop longues sans toi...

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Mérida et Tiana nous attendent, on ferait mieux de les rejoindre, Mérida a des petits problèmes avec son inscription elle est pas vraiment d'humeur, fit-elle dans un soupir

Elles arrivèrent à la cafétéria où Mérida buvait ce qui semblait être un café à une table au côté de Tiana qui griffonnait des choses sur une feuille. Anna entendait les soufflements qu'émaittait bruyamment la rousse lorsque celle-ci releva la tête dans leur direction et se leva subitement pour leur sauter littéralement dessus.

\- Les filles ! Où est-ce que vous étiez, on est là depuis quinze minutes au moins ! Vous m'avez manqué, les vacances se sont bien passées ? Je suis en retard sur mes inscriptions ça me prend vraiment la tête..

\- He... Mé..

\- Je sais pas si mon emploi du temps est fixé ou non et puis y a ce paiement qui n'est toujours pas passé, je suis dans la merde. Et vous vous avez toutes finies, y a que moi qui se retrouve dans cette situation ? Je pensais pas que ça allait prendre autant de temps..

\- Mé.. essaya Anna sans grand succès

\- Cette aprèm je tente le secrétariat, j'espère qu'ils me demanderont pas ma carte étudiante parce que je l'ai toujours pas reçu. Je suis sûre que je vais me planter ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu que ces inscriptions étaient aussi... aussi..

\- Mérida ! tonna Raiponce en la secouant légèrement, calme toi. Tu as encore le temps de finir ton inscription, je connais des gens qui se sont inscrits en novembre, il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer.

\- Ou-oui tu as raison.. faut que j'me calme..

\- Et toi Tiana, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionnait la blonde

\- Je corrige mon emploi du temps, je travaille le vendredi donc j'ai des cours à déplacer c'est la galère !

\- Ah ok, moi aussi je dois me trouver un travail. Je crois qu'on est toute dans le même cas à ce niveau, continua Raiponce

\- Bon les filles on devrait y aller, il faut qu'on trouve nos salles, il nous faudra bien dix minutes pour y arriver tellement cet endroit est immense, fit Tiana qui rangeait les feuilles sur lesquelles elle écrivait, on se retrouve à midi ?"

Le groupe d'amie acquiesça avant de se diriger vers leur salle respective. Raiponce et Anna étaient dans la même classe, elles avaient choisi, et ce depuis la première, leur université ainsi que leur filière; Littérature Moderne. Raiponce a toujours eu un goût prononcé pour la lecture, elle avait avoué à ses amis qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps seule étant enfant elle a donc dû combler la solitude. La lecture est très vite devenue sa passion avec la peinture. En ce qui concernait la brune, elle choisie cette filière car elle lui semblait la plus logique; Anna aimait lire et au lycée elle se débrouillait bien dans cette matière. Plus tard elle se voyait peut-être écrivaine ou professeur..

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant la salle. Elles avaient cours d'histoire et l'enseignant, M. Weslton, ne semblait pas émerveillé de les voir arriver. Il était vieux, petit et pas franchement accueillant. Les deux heures passèrent donc très lentement et Anna regrettait de ne pas être restée dans son lit ce jour là.

Les cours s'enchaînaient de façon régulière et monotone et bientôt le dernier cours approcha. Ce n'était pas réellement un cours à proprement parler puisqu'il s'agissait d'une heure d'APE (Accompagnement du Projet Etudiant) qu'Anna avait choisi en option (Raiponce n'était d'ailleurs pas avec elle). L'université l'avait mit en place pour permettre aux élèves, tout niveau confondu, de monter un projet commun. Cette année il s'agissait d'écrire un journal mensuel. La jeune fille était très enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à ce projet et avait attendu cette heure pendant toute la journée. Elle vérifiait le numéro de la salle avant d'arpenter les couloirs de la fac, malheureusement elle avait beau chercher, Anna ne pu trouver la salle en question. Paniquée à l'idée d'arriver en retard à cette première heure de cours elle dû demander son chemin à une élève qui semblait plus âgée qu'elle.

" - Excusez moi, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve la salle A122 ?

\- Hm.. oui, je m'y rendais justement.

\- Ouf.. Génial ! J'avais peur d'arriver en retard. Dès le premier jour ! dit-elle rassurée

\- En faite, beaucoup de gens font l'erreur parce qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une salle, c'est un amphi et il se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, déclara cette jeune femme aux cheveux blonds platines attachés en un simple chignon et aux yeux d'un magnifique bleu glacé, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, suis moi.

\- Ah.. Mmh, oui effectivement ça semble logique, A112 comme Amphi 112.. merci ! Vous.. tu.. tu participes à l'option ? questionnait timidement la plus jeune

\- Oui, chaque année je choisis ce programme, j'aime bien ce qu'ils proposent. L'année dernière on a tourné un documentaire avec l'aide de nos amis qui étudie en cinéma sur le quotidien d'un étudiant, les problèmes qu'il peut rencontrer, son mode de vie, ses réussites... c'était vraiment sympa.

\- Wouah, c'est un projet ambitieux.. mais tu es en quelle année ?

\- Je suis en Master 1, en Sciences politiques, répliqua la jeune femme en ayant toujours ce petit sourire aux lèvres, on est arrivées."

Anna n'eût même pas le temps de lui poser d'autres questions qu'elle disparue derrière la porte battante qu'elle venait de pousser.

 _Master 1 ! Je savais pas qu'il y avait tout les niveaux ici. Peut-être qu'elle pourra m'aider un peu_ _avec la fac.. Raconte pas n'importe quoi tu connais même pas son prénom ! Et puis pourquoi elle perdrait son temps avec une première année ?_

Après ces réflexions plutôt déconcertantes, la jeune femme entra à son tour dans la pièce. Elle avait imaginé ce moment toute sa vie, entrer dans l'amphi avec d'autres étudiants, le lieu emblématique de l'université, l'incontournable, le gigantesque, le majestueux.. En réalité, il était minuscule. Anna était déçue. Ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait rêvé, c'était une salle, pouvant accueillir une petite centaine d'élèves (ce qui était vraiment peu pour une université aussi populaire que celle-ci). Il y avait certes les tables, le micro, le tableau démesuré, mais il n'y avait pas ce qu'elle attendait le plus; la grandeur, la place qui faisait office d'arène. C'était décevant.

Tout en bas, les élèves attendaient déjà, ils étaient environ une quinzaine. Ce cours ne devait pas être apprécié de tous. Elle descendit les marches qui se trouvaient de part et d'autres de la salle et s'assit près d'un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il avait les cheveux chataîns et de magnifique yeux verts. Il la gratifia d'un sourire et lui tendit une feuille.

" - Il faut que tu t'inscrives, il y a toujours des problèmes avec les inscriptions ici..

\- Ah.. ok, merci, fit-elle avant d'écrire son nom et de signer

\- A-Anna c'est ça ? Moi c'est Hans ! C'est la première fois que je te vois ici, tu es en première année ?

\- Oui, en Littérature moderne et toi ?

\- Histoire, je suis en L2. Si t'as besoin d'un truc ou que tu es un peu perdue viens me voir, j'ai été à ta place et je sais que c'est pas facile de se repérer.

\- Encore merci je.. j'y penserai, déclara-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire"

Deux professeurs entrèrent enfin dans l'amphi (à croire qu'eux aussi c'étaient perdus).

" Bonjour à tous je me présente, je suis Robinson et voici Flake. Nous sommes chargés cette année de créer avec vous un projet que nous allons monter ensemble durant toute cette année. Comme vous avez pu l'entendre, nous nous attaquerons à l'élaboration d'un journal universitaire. Pour ce fait nous devrons travailler ensemble sur la réalisation de la maquette et sur les sujets que nous allons aborder. Ce sera un journal mensuel et pour faciliter le travail je vous demanderais de choisir un groupe sachant que vous pourrez travailler à deux, à trois ou à quatre maximum par groupe. Chaque semaine nous ferons le point sur vos recherches et et moi-même valideront, ou non, votre travail. Bien sûr, vos articles seront notés et vous pourrez bénéficier de points supplémentaires sur votre note de chaque semestre. Des questions ?"

La vieille femme avait, semble-t-il, l'habitude de ce genre de monologue. Elle avait des cheveux grisâtres et des petites lunettes rondes, elle paraissait agréable et quelque peu spontanée. Le jeune homme à ses côtés était étrangement jeune. Si on ne l'avait pas prévenu, Anna aurait pu le confondre avec un élève. Il avait des cheveux claires et une barbe, il portait un gilet blanc, de ceux que l'on porte en hiver, et un jean serré. Le tout était agréable à regarder se dit intimement la jeune fille.

Les minutes défilaient. continua son discours sur l'importance de cette option, la responsabilité qu'impliquait l'écriture d'un journal, les règles à suivre, la façon dont le travail allait être organisé etc.. Il ne restait plus que dix minutes lorsque le jeune homme, jusqu'alors silencieux, prit la parole.

"Ah oui, pour les groupes on va faire simple, nous allons vous donner les sujets que vous allez étudier pour gagner du temps et faciliter les choses. Chaque élève devra s'inscrire au thème de son choix. Vous aurez une heure le lundi et une heure le jeudi pour vous mettre d'accord sur qui travaille sur quoi et comment. Voilà la liste des sujets proposés; la rubrique "Voyage au tour du monde" qui, cette fois-ci, traitera du Moyen-Orient, Politique d'Arendelle du XX siècle jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Etude du Roman d'Edouard Volkoff _A chacun sa place_ ,Le Débat; Peut-on vivre libre et heureux ?, Statistique: L'étudiant a-t-il sa place dans la vie active ? Voilà pour les sujets qui vont, je l'espère, vous combler. En sortant, n'oubliez pas de noter votre nom sous le thème que vous aurez choisi. Eh bien.. je pense qu'on a tout dit et qu'il est temps pour nous de vous quitter, bonne chance et à jeudi."

Anna s'empressait de ranger ses affaires et se dirigea vers la feuille. Les sujets donnés n'étaient pas faciles et elle hésitait fortement entre l'étude du livre et le débat, mais son avis pencha sur le débat, après tout lire un livre et faire son commentaire dès les premières semaines de cours, c'était peut-être trop ambitieux. Elle arriva près de la feuille et vit déjà quelques noms notés. Elle inscrivit le sien sous celui "d'Elsa Snow". _Je me demande qui ça peut être..._ Une main se posa soudain sur l'épaule d'Anna ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter. C'était l'étudiante qu'elle avait rencontré tout à l'heure.

" - On va devoir travailler ensemble à ce que je vois, déclara-t-elle en souriant timidement face au petit sursaut de la brune

\- Ou-oui, ah donc tu t'appelles Elsa c'est ça ?

\- Oui et toi c'est Anna, ravie de t'avoir rencontré, on se voit jeudi pour discuter du débat.

\- Oui, à jeudi alors, acquiesça-t-elle

\- A jeudi."

La blonde partit en direction de la sortie et disparut derrière les portes. Le jeune homme à côté duquel elle s'était assise l'interpella alors.

" - Eh Anna ! Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi comme sujet ? Le livre ?

\- Non, j'ai pris le débat et toi ?

\- Ah ok, moi j'ai choisi la politique d'Arendelle, ça risque d'être compliqué mais bon je trouve ça assez cool !

\- Oui, après faut être intéressé par la politique, c'est pas trop mon domaine..

\- Ouais, faut aimer."

Les deux étudiants sortirent de la salle et continuèrent leur discussion. Anna avait appris que Hans était en réalité un peu plus âgé que ce qu'elle imaginait puisqu'il avait redoublé une fois au collège et une autre au lycée dû à son comportement "un peu difficile à gérer" avoua-t-il. Elle apprit aussi qu'il avait douze frères aînés, ce qui était vraiment.. peu commun. Enfin ils terminèrent leur discussion en échangeant leur numéro. Anna était heureuse à l'idée d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi gentil (et de mignon) que le jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin chez elle, la jeune fille s'empressa de prendre son téléphone et elle vit avec joie qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message.

 _"C'était sympa de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Oublie pas si t'as une question ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ;)"_

Anna était aux anges; sa rentrée s'était bien passé, elle avait rencontré cette jeune femme, Elsa, et elle avait échangé son numéro avec un beau jeune homme qui avait l'air vraiment sympa. _Quelle journée !_

Après avoir prit une bonne douche et s'être habillée, Anna sortit rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient au café du coin; Le _Coffee Cup_. En entrant dans l'établissement elle reconnue ses amis à leur table habituelle, calée entre la fenêtre et le vieux Jukebox. La décoration de ce café était rustique avec ses poutres apparentes et son plancher craquelé, on pouvait y trouver des vieux tonneaux, des sacs en lin pleins de graines de cacao, des caisses en bois.. C'était un endroit connu à Arendelle où la plupart des jeunes se retrouvaient. La brune se dirigea donc vers ses amis qui commandaient déjà et s'assit sur un tabouret.

" - Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite avec votre commande, fit la serveuse

\- Hey Anna, salua la rousse, on t'a pas attendu pour commander, on t'as prit un Mocha comme d'habitude.

\- Ok cool, alors votre première journée ?

\- J'ai toujours pas fini mon inscription mais je sens que le calvaire va enfin se terminer, je vois le bout du tunnel.

\- Moi ça s'est super bien passé, répliqua Tiana un grand sourire aux lèvres, je suis même pressée d'être demain ! Les cours sont cools et les profs aussi, je regrette pas d'avoir pris anglais

\- Attends un peu c'est que le premier jour, fit Mérida, tu auras le temps de te lasser t'inquiètes pas, faire de l'anglais à chaque cours c'est comme rester bloqué sur une seule matière, je trouve ça frustrant..

\- Tu peux parler toi, t'es en histoire, toi aussi tu fais la même chose tout le temps ! rétorqua Tiana

\- Eh les filles du calme, fit Raiponce amusée par le débat, on verra bien comment ça se passe par la suite, on est toute dans une filière spécialisée et si on suit ton résonnement Mérida, Anna et moi on finirait par se lasser de la littérature, toi de l'histoire et Tiana de l'anglais donc..

\- ...ça mène pas à grand chose, coupa la rousse, enfin bref, à part ça vous avez fait des rencontres ?

\- Ouaip, mais c'était pas réellement une rencontre puisque je ne connais même pas son nom, déclara la métisse

\- Et toi Anna, t'en place pas une depuis toute à l'heure, elle s'est bien passée ta rentrée ? s'enquit Mérida

\- Oui, c'était cool. Et j'ai même rencontré d'autres étudiants !

\- Sans moi ? questionna Raiponce un peu contrariée

\- Oui, tu étais déjà partie à se moment là, c'est lorsque j'étais en option. Je me suis perdue dans les couloirs et j'ai demandé mon chemin à une étudiante, elle s'appelle Elsa et elle est en Master 1, en Science Politique ! Elle a l'air vraiment sympa.

\- Wouah, t'as déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui fait un Master, c'est plutôt cool, fit la blonde

\- Oui, l'option mélange tout les niveaux donc on a le même cours et d'ailleurs on se revoit jeudi pour travailler notre projet ! Et puis il y a aussi Hans..

La serveuse arriva à ce moment là et déposa les boissons sur la table.

\- Et voilà l'addition mesdemoiselles.

\- Merci, dirent-elles en cœur

\- Alors, c'est qui ce "Hans" ? questionnait Raiponce en ce rapprochant légèrement d'Anna

\- Et bien c'est un jeune homme charmant qui est en L2 d'Histoire. Il est censé être en M1 mais il a redoublé, donc il doit avoir... 21 ans ou quelque chose comme ça !

\- Bah dis donc tu fais fort, le jour de la rentrée ! s'étonnait Tiana en buvant une gorgée de son Cappuccino

\- Ouais, j'ai même réussi à décrocher son numéro ! se félicita la brune

\- Bah bravo ! T'as vraiment de la chance toi, tu devrais peut-être demander à ton "petit-ami" s'il sera là pour la soirée d'inté, déclara Mérida en riant

\- Mon "petit-ami" ? La soirée d'inté ?

\- Oui tu sais samedi la fac organise une soirée d'intégration, y aura tout le monde ! s'écria-t-elle en évitant la première question

\- Oh.. bah..je-je lui demanderai.."

Anna n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. _Est-ce que je dois lui envoyer un message et risquer de me prendre un râteau ou est-ce que je ne tente rien et je laisse passer une chance d'en connaître davantage sur lui ? Oh et puis après tout on est jeune !_

En rentrant du café, la jeune fille prit son téléphone et écrit un message, qu'elle effaça intégralement avant de l'écrire une deuxième puis une troisième fois. _Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne._

 _" Hey Hans, je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a une soirée d'intégration samedi soir, ça te dis de venir ?"_

Et presque aussitôt son téléphone vibra. Un nouveau message.

 _" Ouais pourquoi pas, comme ça je pourrais en savoir plus sur toi, si tu veux je peux même venir te chercher en voiture."_

Devait-elle acceptée ? Combien de fois lui avait-on dit de ne pas monter en voiture avec un inconnu ? Oui mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, elle savait où il étudiait, elle pouvait très bien trouver l'adresse de son domicile.. Est-ce que c'était tout de même une garantie ? Pas vraiment. Anna se décida à contre-cœur.

" _Une amie vient avec moi et elle va m'emmener. Mais merci pour la proposition :)"_

Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge puisque Tiana allait sûrement les emmener, c'était la seule du petit groupe à avoir eu le courage de passer le permis.

 _" Pas de problème, on se retrouve à l'intérieur alors."_

Anna avait hâte. Une fête d'étudiants, ça aussi, elle en avait toujours rêvé. La semaine risquait d'être longue.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'attends vos impressions avec impatience ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Et voici le second chapitre, un peu plus long que le premier ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire un petit commentaire (qu'il soit négatif ou positif) et j'espère que vous continuerez de m'envoyer vos messages qui m'encouragent beaucoup dans l'écriture de cette fic. Je ne vous importune pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Anna arrivait déjà à son quatrième jours de cours. Elle commençait à comprendre la façon dont étaient réparties les salles et essayait de mémoriser le prénom des élèves de sa classe. Les cours reprenaient un rythme normal. Ce jeudi était chargé et elle ne terminait qu'à 18h avec son option. Elle était impatiente de retrouver Hans, qu'elle avait timidement salué deux ou trois fois durant la semaine, et elle se félicitait de ne pas lui avoir envoyé de message durant ces quelques jours (de peur qu'elle ne passe pour une fille collante). Lorsqu'elle était dans les couloirs Anna rêvassait beaucoup; elle se demandait se qu'elle allait lui dire, comment elle allait aborder la conversation, si il allait remarquer son nouveau parfum, si elle devait attendre ou faire le premier pas... Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et à la pause de midi ses amies remarquèrent rapidement son silence.

"- Anna ? Eh Anna ! Tu m'écoutes ? tonna Mérida

\- Ou-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? balbutiait la brune

\- Je te demandais si tu serai là mercredi aprèm à ma compétition de tir à l'arc mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, non ?

\- Je pensais.. à rien, rien du tout..

\- C'est encore ton Hans c'est ça ? fit la blonde amusée par le comportement de son amie

\- Ouais, désolé, j'arrête pas d'y penser, on se voit cette après-midi et je sais pas trop quoi lui dire, je stresse un peu à vrai dire..

\- Tu penses pas que tu te casses un peu trop la tête ? rétorqua Tiana, intriguée par le comportement de la jeune fille, c'est vrai, tu ne le connais pas du tout, pourquoi tu t'emballes autant ?

\- Je sais pas vraiment, je crois que j'aime bien l'attention qu'il me porte. J'ai l'impression qu'on se ressemble et qu'on se connaît déjà bien..

\- Fais gaffe Anna, ce ne sont pas tous des princes charmants, tu devrais un peu plus sympathiser avec lui avant de te jeter dans ses bras.

\- T'as peut-être raison.. je m'emporte.. Et puis ça se trouve il veut juste qu'on devienne amis."

Anna était redescendue de son petit nuage. C'est vrai qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Mais la jeune fille savait que ça n'allait pas tarder. _On aura l'occasion de se voir ce soir et à la soirée aussi._

Enfin l'heure était arrivée. Le cours se déroulait cette fois-ci dans une petite salle au 10ème étage. La jeune fille attendait patiemment les autres élèves lorsqu'elle entendit un "Hey" qu'elle reconnue immédiatement.

" - Anna ! Tu vas bien ? fit Hans un grand sourire aux lèvres

\- Oui ça va.. et toi ?

\- Je vais bien merci ! Alors quoi de neuf depuis la semaine dernière ? s'enquit-il vraisemblablement content de retrouver la jeune fille

\- Rien de particulier.. je.. je connais un peu mieux la fac maintenant et je commence à m'habituer à l'ambiance !

\- C'est cool ! J'ai hâte d'être à samedi, ces soirées sont vraiment sympa. L'année dernière on avait eu un bon DJ, de l'alcool versé discrètement dans tout les cocktails "non-alcoolisés" du buffet et c'est comme ça que deux mecs se sont retrouvés sur le toit de la cafèt' à 4h du mat et ont vomi tout ce qu'ils avaient mangé ! C'était énorme ! plaisanta le jeune homme

\- Ah ouais quand même ! déclara la brune qui trouva l'anecdote quelque peu.. rebutante, on va s'éclater alors ! répliqua la jeune fille sur le même ton

\- Tu vas ramener quelqu'un avec toi au faite ?

\- Des amis.. il y aura Mérida, elle aussi est en histoire, Tiana et Raiponce. Tu verras elles sont géniales !

\- Tu me les présenteras alors. Et comme ça je pourrais te présenter mes amis, Kristoff et Eugène.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, déclara-t-elle avant que ouvre la porte

Cette fois-ci le jeune homme était seul. Il avait un cartable marron en cuir dans la main et était toujours habillé de son gilet blanc mais portait cette fois-ci un pantalon bleu marine qui lui allait à ravir. Anna et Hans s'assirent côte à côte à une table du fond.

\- J'aime bien son style et puis il a l'air sympa, murmura la brune

\- Mouais, il fait un peu trop hipster tu trouves pas ? Avec sa barbe et ses lunettes..

\- Ouais, mais ça lui va bien..

\- Je sais pas, te fais pas trop d'idée sur lui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il ne faisait pas partie de "notre équipe" si tu vois ce que je veux dire..

\- Euh.. comment ça ? questionna la jeune femme qui ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait

\- Bah tu sais, il fait partie de ce genre.. de ce genre de gars, le genre à faire ces trucs pas vraiment sain..

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Hans...

\- Il est gay !

\- Oh.. ah ok. Tu trouves ça malsain toi ?

\- Ouais.. enfin je sais pas trop.."

Lorsque tout les élèves arrivèrent le cours commença. fit le point sur les sujets donnés la semaine dernière et demanda à ses élèves de se répartir en groupe. Hans quitta Anna pour s'asseoir à la table de ceux qui travaillaient sur la politique d'Arendelle. Il lui fit un dernier sourire avant de la quitter. La jeune femme fut alors rejoint par Elsa.

" - Salut Anna, tu vas bien ?

\- Salut, oui ça va et toi ?

\- Très bien merci. Alors t'as des idées pour le débat ?

\- Le débat.. oui.. ah oui le débat, excuse moi j'étais ailleurs, déclara-t-elle distraite par la remarque d'Hans, j'ai étudié à fond sur le sujet. Peut-on vivre libre et heureux, c'est une question intéressante.

\- Moi aussi j'ai trouvé pas mal de truc, le sujet est vaste.

\- Eh bien on pourrait commencer par donner notre avis. Pour moi on peut être libre et heureux. J'y est réfléchie et je me dis qu'être heureux c'est être libre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord..

\- Comment ça ? interrogea la brune

\- Eh bien, d'un point de vue conceptuel c'est vrai qu'être heureux ça laisse aussi entendre qu'on doit être libre mais dans les faits il faut choisir l'un des deux.

\- C'est.. assez pessimiste..

\- Pour moi la liberté s'obtient au travers de sacrifices, sacrifices qui nous rendent malheureux, ce qui, logiquement, ne colle pas avec le bonheur, expliqua-t-elle

\- Mais à long terme le sacrifice nous apporte la liberté qui, en soi, peut être source de bonheur, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Pour la maintenir tu ne penses pas qu'il faut que tu gardes une forme de sacrifice. Selon moi, lorsque tu veux la liberté, tu perds le bonheur et c'est réciproque.

\- Oui ça tient la route, on devrait noter tout ça..

Anna et Elsa passèrent ainsi toute l'heure à débattre sur le sujet et lorsque annonça la fin de l'heure les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à discuter hors de l'établissement. Anna ne remarqua même pas le départ de Hans tant elle était obnubilée par la conversation.

\- Écoutes, ça te dirait pas qu'on continue cette discussion à un endroit un peu plus tranquille ? demanda Elsa, pas vraiment certaine de la réponse

\- Oui pourquoi pas, j'ai le temps avant de devoir rentrer, y a un café pas loin on pourrait s'y poser, le _Coffee Cup_ tu connais ?

\- Oui, en faite il est à deux minutes de chez moi, allons-y.

Les deux étudiantes arrivèrent au café après dix minutes de marche durant lesquelles elles continuaient d'échanger des anecdotes diverses, des regards et des sourires. Il faisait déjà nuit et le froid était de la partie. Une fois entrées, Anna commanda comme à son habitude un Mocha et Elsa prit un chocolat chaud. Elles continuèrent leur discussion en déviant petit à petit sur leur vie, leur histoire, leurs amis...

\- Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré Hans, presque en même temps que toi.

\- Ah je comprends mieux. Tu as l'air de l'apprécier..

\- No-non.. enfin, si ? Peut-être un peu.. bégaya-t-elle les joues devenues presque instantanément rouges, j'en ai parlé à mes amies et elles m'ont dit que je m'emportais, que je ne le connaissais pas..

\- C'est vrai que tu viens à peine de le rencontrer, tu devrais faire attention, les gens ne sont pas toujours ce que l'on croit, déclara la blonde en fixant sa boisson comme si elle voulait éviter de regarder Anna à ce moment là

\- Oui.. vous avez toutes raisons mais.. je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression que de son côté il m'aime bien aussi, enfin bon on verra de toute façon.. Tiens d'ailleurs tu seras là samedi pour la soirée d'intégration ? fit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres

\- Je ne sais pas.. l'ambiance est cool, pourquoi pas.

\- Hans sera là, comme ça je pourrais te le présenter.

\- Je vais pouvoir rencontrer le "magnifique brun aux yeux verts", plaisanta l'aînée qui pensa intimement qu'il fallait qu'elle évite cette confrontation

\- Oui ça va être génial ! s'enquit la brune"

Après avoir terminé leur boisson, les jeunes femmes payèrent l'addition. A l'extérieur de la boutique Anna détaillait attentivement Elsa. Elle portait un bonnet blanc sur lequel on pouvait voir des flocons de neige. Elle s'était faite une tresse qui lui descendait sur la poitrine et des mèches de cheveux retombaient sur son visage. Ces cheveux d'une couleur aussi peu commune que ravissante, intriguait la jeune femme, elle avait cette irrépressible envie de les toucher, de les effleurer pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien réelles. Lorsque Anna regarda de plus près le visage de son amie, elle notait une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux bleus qui semblaient, à cet instant, aussi fragile que du cristal. La brune n'avait pas remarqué jusque là la beauté pourtant évidente d'Elsa. Elle dégageait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas su décrire. _Son parfum, son regard ou son sourire peut-être ?_ Anna avait l'impression qu'à cet instant précis les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées. Comme si ce moment était partagé et qu'Elsa la regardait, elle aussi, d'une façon différente. Soudain, comme si l'aînée entendait les pensées de la plus jeune, elle rit. C'était un petit rire discret, presque inaudible, un rire qu'Anna trouva particulièrement adorable. _Elle est trop mignonne._ En réponse, la brune esquissa un sourire timide lorsque la pluie s'abattue en une fraction de seconde sur les étudiantes. Surprises, elles s'abritèrent sous un arbre.

" - Si tu veux j'habite à côté et j'ai ma voiture, je peux te déposer, proposa la jeune femme

\- Oh non.. je-je ne voudrais pas te déranger, je peux marcher, répondit maladroitement Anna qui fut touchée par l'attention

\- Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas. Je m'en voudrais de te laisser rentrer seule au beau milieu de la nuit et.. sous la pluie. J'habite au bout de la rue."

Anna n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'elle fut entraînée par son interlocutrice. Elles arrivèrent devant un bâtiment dans lequel Elsa devait habiter. Une petite battisse noyée dans l'obscurité. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite en direction du parking souterrain. Anna la suivait silencieusement et se mit à penser à Hans et plus précisément à la proposition qu'il lui avait faite de l'emmener à la soirée d'intégration. C'était étrange, la brune n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à suivre Elsa. La nuit. Dans un parking souterrain. Désert. Sans aucune garantie qu'elle allait bien l'emmener dans sa voiture et la raccompagner ensuite. Si Hans l'avait entraîné dans ce parking elle n'aurait sûrement pas réagi de cette façon.

Elsa sortit une clé de son sac et s'approcha d'une Golf grise. Elle fit signe à la brune de monter et démarra aussitôt dans un grand vrombissement sonore. La pluie s'était intensifiée et des trombes d'eau s'abattaient maintenant sur la ville. Anna observait les rues désertes à travers la vitre embuée après avoir noté son adresse sur le GPS. Elsa alluma le chauffage qui réchauffa presque instantanément l'habitacle.

La brune se lassa très vite de la contemplation des ruelles qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. Elle se tourna donc vers Elsa qui était concentrée sur la route. Anna se mit alors à noter les petits gestes, les manières de la blonde, sa façon de conduire mais aussi ses expressions. Elle avait l'air de tout maîtriser. Comme si la route lui appartenait. Comme si elle savait que cette voiture rouge allait lui céder le passage. Comme si elle avait prévu que ce piéton traverserait à ce moment là. La conduite d'Elsa était rassurante, un peu rapide, toujours proche de la limitation de vitesse, comme pour défier l'aiguille de dépasser les 50 ou les 70km/h, mais elle restait sous contrôle. Ses expressions, quant à elles, n'étaient pas très variées. Fatigue. Indifférence. Impatience. Et lorsqu'elle vit que la brune la regardait fixement il y eût un mélange d'interrogation, d'amusement mais aussi de nervosité. Ses mains se crispaient plus fortement sur le volant, sa conduite était plus instable. Chaque détail était intéressant à relever chez une personne aussi mystérieuse et discrète qu'Elsa. Anna voulait vraiment apprendre à la connaître. Elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Elle aimait sa conversation, son caractère mais aussi ses silences qui en disaient long sur elle.

Après quelques minutes, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à destination. Elsa se gara sur le trottoir tandis que la brune détachait sa ceinture et prenait son sac à l'arrière.

" - Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagné. J'ai passé une très bonne après-midi ! fit-elle, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres

\- C'est rien, c'est normal. Moi aussi j'ai passé un bon moment. Par contre si tu pouvais me passer ton numéro pour.. pour les cours, enfin pour le débat et puis la soirée aussi, on pourrait s'y retrouver.

\- Oui bien sûr, déclara la brune en griffonnant son numéro sur un bout de papier qu'elle trouva dans son sac

\- Merci, on se retrouve samedi alors ! répliqua-t-elle visiblement enthousiaste d'avoir eu le numéro de la plus jeune, au faite si tu compte aller à la soirée à pied tu peux m'envoyer un message je passerai te chercher.

\- C'est gentil mais une de mes amies passe déjà me prendre.

\- Ok, pas de problème.

\- Bon bah je vais y aller.. fais attention sur la route.

\- Promis."

Anna ferma la portière de la voiture et couru s'abriter chez elle. Elle salua rapidement ses parents qui étaient allongés sur le canapé à regarder un vieux films, avant de monter dans sa chambre. _Vivement samedi_.

* * *

La journée du vendredi de la brune commença par un message inattendu.

 _" Salut Anna, je t'ai pas vu partir hier soir.."_

C'était Hans. Elle sourit intérieurement, _il a remarqué mon absence, c'est bon signe non ?_

 _" Oui c'est parce que je suis partie boire un café avec Elsa, l'étudiante qui travaille avec moi sur le débat"_

Presque immédiatement le jeune homme répondit à Anna.

 _" Ah ok, c'est toujours bon pour demain ?"_

Le téléphone qu'elle tenait entre ses mains se mit à sonner.

" - Allo Raiponce ?

\- Salut Anna, ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Ça va ! Tiana ne peut pas nous emmener demain soir, sa mère a besoin de sa voiture. On va sûrement y aller à pied tu viens avec nous ?

\- Euh.. oui, je sais pas, je te dis ça ce soir.

\- Ok, bon je vais y aller, on se voit toute à l'heure ?

\- Ouais, à toute ! "

Anna se rappelait de la proposition d'Hans; et maintenant devait-elle accepter ? Elle en avait envie mais une partie d'elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. On lui avait rabattu les oreilles avec les histoires d'adolescentes qui se faisaient enlevées par des jeunes de leur âge et puis il y avait aussi ses amies qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui répéter qu'elle ne le connaissait pas... _C'est décidé, je n'irai pas avec lui_. Mais un problème se posait, Anna avait dit à Hans qu'elle viendrait en voiture et s'il l'a voyait venir à pied elle n'aurait pas envie qu'il croit qu'elle lui avait menti. Soudain, la jeune fille eu une idée.

 _" Elsa c'est Anna. La fille qui devait m'emmener demain ne peut pas en fin de compte, ça te dérange pas de passer par chez moi en allant à la soirée ?"_

Elle rangea ensuite son téléphone et prit son sac avant de sortir de chez elle. Durant le trajet, elle reçu un message d'Elsa qui acceptait la demande. Anna lui était reconnaissante, sa maison n'était pas vraiment sur le chemin de l'université, elle lui rendait service.

* * *

Enfin ! Ce soir aura lieu la fameuse et très attendue soirée d'intégration. La faculté avait aménagé le réfectoire pour le transformer en salle de fête. Il y avait un énorme dispositif mis en place pour la musique, un buffet gigantesque où l'on pouvait trouver des gâteaux et des apéritifs en tout genre, beaucoup de boisson "non-alcoolisée" et des sucreries. La soirée débutait vers les coups de 22h et la salle se remplit rapidement d'étudiants.

Comme promis, Elsa vint chercher Anna qui n'avait pas oublié de prévenir ses amies qu'elle venait en voiture. Sur le chemin, la brune remarqua rapidement la magnifique robe bleue de la blonde. Elle était splendide !

Elles arrivèrent à l'université à 22h30 et se quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs amis. Anna ne manqua pas de remercier une dernière fois Elsa avant de retrouver Raiponce qui lui avait donné rendez-vous à l'intérieur. Elle fit quelques pas mais elle fut soudain retenue par quelqu'un qui lui agrippa le poignet. Elle se retourna et vit Hans, celui à qui elle avait pensé durant toute la semaine. Il portait une chemise blanche sous un veston et un pantalon noir, tenue dans laquelle Anna le trouva très élégant.

" - Anna ! Enfin je te trouve !

\- Je suis un peu en retard, j'ai pris du temps pour me préparer, avoua-t-elle

\- C'est la fille de la dernière fois qui t'as emmené ? interrogea-t-il avec un air étrangement ennuyé, tu-tu es magnifique ce soir..

\- Oh, merci, je savais pas trop quel style de vêtement je devais porter alors j'ai fais simple, déclara la brune en se félicitant mentalement d'avoir choisi cette petite robe verte pastel que sa mère lui avait offerte, alors où sont tes amis ?

\- Viens je vais te les présenter, répliqua le jeune homme en l'amenant à l'intérieur, près du buffet ou deux étudiants discutaient, voici Kristoff et Eugène, les gars je vous présente Anna.

\- Salut ! Alors c'est toi Anna, enchanté ! fit le blond un grand sourire aux lèvres

\- Oui, c'est moi.. enchantée !

 _Hans a parlé de moi à ses amis ? C'est un autre bon point pour nous ça !_ Soudain la brune reçue une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, ses amies apparurent derrière elle.

\- Ah les filles vous êtes là ! Je vous présente Hans, Kristoff et Eugène et voici Raiponce, Mérida et Tiana, présenta rapidement la brune heureuse de retrouver ses amies

\- Enchantée, fit la blonde suivit des deux autres filles"

Après cette brève présentation le groupe se servit à boire et à manger, le réfectoire commençait petit à petit à se remplir et la musique s'était intensifiée. Certains étudiants arrivèrent avec des bouteilles de vodka, de whisky mais aussi de vin. A minuit déjà toutes les boissons sans alcool avaient été modifié et la fête prit toute suite une nouvelle tournure. Le groupe d'amis, désormais bien alcoolisé, s'était invité sur la piste de danse. La musique était bonne, les gens riaient et dansaient, personne ne restait dans son coin et tout le monde participait; une soirée géniale en soi. Anna, qui avait beaucoup bu, se rapprochait d'Hans, elle dansait avec lui, d'abord comme une amie puis ce fut de plus en plus ambiguë. Désormais elle était dans ses bras et titubait légèrement. Elle fut soudain prise de violentes nausées, comme rattrapée en une fraction de seconde par les cinq ou six verres qu'elle avait bu, il fallait qu'elle aille prendre l'air, respirer, puisque dans la salle, et elle ne le remarquait que maintenant, la température avait grimpé et l'ambiance se faisait étouffante. Il faisait chaud, elle avait chaud et elle devait absolument sortir deux minutes si elle ne voulait pas vomir sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Elle se dégagea doucement en lui faisant signe qu'elle devait sortir et partit sans que le jeune homme ne lui pose de question. Une fois dehors, elle prit plusieurs bouffées d'air frais. Peu à peu les nausées disparurent. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

" - Est-ce que ça va Anna ?

\- E-Elsa ? Où est-ce que t'étais je..je t'ai pas vu pendant touuuute la soirée, balbutia-t-elle en titubant vers la jeune femme

\- J'étais avec mes amis. Oh.. toi tu as un peu trop bu non ? questionna la blonde, amusée par son comportement

\- Noooon.. enfin, oui, peut-être.. j'ai pris quelques.. quelques verres c'est tout.. y fallait que je sorte un peu.

\- Oui je vois ça, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes ici, tu... tu veux mon gilet ?

\- Non t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien.. très bien.

Elsa n'écouta même pas la réponse, elle enleva son gilet et habilla Anna qui grelottait de froid. Le contact fut bref, mais la brune sentit la peau gelée de la jeune femme. Elle eut un frisson. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau face à elle, Anna eut une drôle d'impression, c'était sûrement l'alcool, mais elle ressentait comme une chaleur au creux de son ventre, quelque chose de nouveau et d'agréable. Elle regardait Elsa dans sa magnifique robe bleue, robe qui moulait ses hanches et sa poitrine, tissu fin qui dévoilait en partie la physionomie élancée de la blonde, vêtement qui en disait beaucoup trop sans en montrer assez. On aurait envie d'en voir plus. _J'ai envie d'en voir plus._ La brune conclut simplement qu'elle était _magnifique_ dans cette robe. Elle remarqua aussi le maquillage léger qui dessinait le visage fin de la blonde; le fard à paupière violet, le mascara, le fard à joue, le rose à lèvre, c'était harmonieux et sexy, ce qu'appréciait beaucoup Anna. Et ses yeux, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, si bien que la jeune femme ne pu en décrocher son regard.

\- Tu es superbe ce soir, fit la brune d'un ton, cette fois, plus assuré

\- Merci Anna, je te retourne le compliment tu es magnifique. Est-ce que.. est-ce que tu as parlé avec Hans ?

\- Oui, on s'est beaucoup rapproché ce soir ! Il..il m'a fait des compliments et.. on a dansé ensemble. Je l'aime bien tu sais..

\- Mmh, oui, c'est cool, déclara la blonde d'une voix presque éteinte, comment est-ce que tu vas rentrer ?

\- Il va me raccompagner, enfin.. je crois..

\- Tu ne préférerais pas que je t'emmène ça serait.. plus raisonnable non ?

\- Je sais pas.. il risque de..de le prendre mal.. j'ai déjà accepté.. balbutiait la brune qui avait du mal à mettre ses idées en ordre

\- Ok.. mais s'il te plaît envoie moi un message quand tu seras arrivée chez toi d'accord ?

\- Ou-oui, si tu.. si tu veux, marmonnait la jeune fille

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Eh Anna ! s'écria Hans un peu plus loin, tu fais quoi ?

\- J-Je suis là.

\- Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser, oublies pas le message Anna.. fit la blonde en s'éloignant

\- Oui..

\- Tu viens, les autres nous attendent.

\- Ouais j'arrive, dit-elle en regardant s'éloigner Elsa, probablement ennuyée par la présence d'Hans"

La soirée se termina sur une séance de karaoké engagée par un groupe d'étudiant complètement saoules. Certains d'entre eux dansaient sur les tables, se risquant à maintes reprises de tomber violemment.

Le groupe d'amis lui se dispersa. Hans et Anna partirent les premiers. Le jeune homme allait prendre la route malgré le fait qu'il avait bu. Anna avait d'ailleurs oublié ce "détail". Une fois arrivés, Hans se tourna vers la brune et la fixa avec insistance. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, son cœur se mit à palpiter; un mélange de stress, d'alcool et d'une envie furieuse de l'embrasser. Oppressée par l'ambiance qui s'alourdissait, elle essaya de comprendre les intentions du jeune homme dans ses yeux verts qui s'assombrissaient peu à peu... Lorsque celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et posa délicatement un baiser sur sa joue et qu'il continua en descendant sur son cou dénudé d'une façon plus sensuelle cette fois-ci, elle fut à la fois surprise et désireuse d'approfondir cet échange. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle posa sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme pour l'inciter à aller plus. Aller plus loin ? Est-ce que c'était elle qui voulait aller plus loin, ou était-ce à cause de l'alcool qu'elle brûlait de désir pour Hans ? Lorsque celui-ci se mit à caresser la cuisse de la jeune femme, relevant sa robe par la même occasion, elle eût comme un déclic. Anna se rappelait qu'ils étaient totalement bourrés. Elle _devait_ partir. Hans la vit s'éloigner, elle lui chuchota un petit "je dois y aller" avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir. Le jeune homme la suivit, s'approcha d'elle à nouveau et l'embrassa passionnément tout en la maintenant par les hanches sur la portière de sa voiture. Un baiser langoureux qu'Anna ne voulait pas refuser mais qui hésitait tout de même se répétant mentalement qu'il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud. Le désir était trop grand et l'alcool qui embrumait son esprit la poussait à rester. Elle agrippa plus fortement le jeune homme tout en prolongeant le baiser. Leur langue s'entre-choquaient dans un ballet endiablé, aurait-elle la force de résister ? Devant l'enthousiasme de la brune, Hans la plaqua davantage tout en descendant doucement ses mains mais ce fut peut-être le geste de trop puisque une nouvelle fois, Anna se réveilla de sa rêverie et repoussa légèrement le jeune homme en détournant son visage du sien. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer, pas ici et pas maintenant. Il sourit et elle aussi. Il lui fit un dernier baiser, chaste cette fois-ci, et retourna dans sa voiture. Anna quant à elle, tangua jusqu'à chez elle avant de monter les marches, d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de s'écrouler sur son lit. Ses parents dormaient déjà heureusement. Avant de s'endormir, elle prit le temps d'envoyer un message à Elsa comme elle l'avait promis et sur ce, tomba dans un sommeil profond, toujours enveloppée du gilet parfumé de la blonde qu'elle avait gardé.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre (un peu plus chaud..). Anna a-t-elle déjà succombé au charme d'Hans ?**

 **Je sais que les fans de la Reine des Neiges n'apprécient pas beaucoup ce personnage, vous devez pas être très bien à l'heure actuelle... Laissez une review pour montrer votre indignation ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Hello everybody ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Comme toujours je vous sollicite fortement à laisser une review pour savoir votre point de vue ou vos impressions et critiques sur le déroulement de l'histoire qui commence doucement à prendre forme.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Gueule de bois.

La tête d'Anna tambourinait et la nausée la plongeait dans un état léthargique lamentable. Devait-elle se lever pour boire de l'eau (dont elle avait grandement besoin) ou se rendormir pour tenter d'atténuer la migraine ? Elle choisit l'eau. La jeune fille se leva lentement, essayant d'aligner un pied devant l'autre sans perdre l'équilibre. Elle se dirigea péniblement vers le robinet de la salle de bain et s'accouda à celui-ci avant d'étancher sa soif. La vision d'Anna était trouble, il fallait qu'elle aille se recoucher avant de tout vomir dans la cuvette. Elle alla donc, pantelante, en direction de sa chambre au moment où elle vit son téléphone briller. Deux nouveaux messages. Soudain, ramenée aux durs souvenirs de la veille, la jeune femme eu un flash. La soirée, Hans, la musique, ses amis, Hans, Elsa, Hans, l'alcool, HANS. _Putain j'ai déconné ! On a déconné.. ou peut-être que.. c'était la suite normale des choses..._ Sur ces paroles elle eu un frisson.

Elle prit son téléphone et lu.

 _" Merci pour cette soirée c'était géniale ! Je voulais te demander quelque chose; je t'apprécie beaucoup Anna, je tiens beaucoup à toi, on a pas passé énormément de temps ensemble mais le peu que j'ai vu m'a vraiment plu donc je voulais savoir si, toi aussi, tu pensais la même chose."_

 _" Fais attention à toi, vous avez bu et vous allez prendre la route, c'est risqué.. N'oublies pas de m'envoyer un message lorsque tu seras arrivée. Passes une bonne nuit Anna."_

Le premier était de Hans et le deuxième d'Elsa. _Elle s'est inquiétée.. pour moi ?_ Mais ce qui aurait dû interpeller la brune n'était pas le second message mais bien le premier. Venait-il vraiment de lui faire une sorte de déclaration ? Était-il trop bourré ? Avait-il dit ça sans vraiment le penser ? La tête de la jeune femme s'échauffait sous les questions. Le lendemain elle irai demander conseil à ses amis, mais pour l'instant, elle devait juste dormir.

* * *

Ce lundi matin fut difficile. Reprendre une nouvelle semaine après ce qu'il s'était passé était un peu étrange. La jeune fille arriva devant l'université accompagnée de Raiponce, à qui elle raconta l'intégralité de la soirée. La blonde était partagée; Anna ne connaissait pas beaucoup Hans, mais la sympathie que lui inspirait le garçon, qui multipliait les petites intentions envers la brune, jouait en sa faveur. Elle finit par conclure qu'Anna devait peut-être tenter quelque chose avec lui. Après tout si il avait un défaut caché qui lui déplairait elle n'aurait qu'à rompre. Selon Raiponce la situation n'était pas si compliquée. Anna ne voyait pas les choses du même angle mais elle rejoignait son amie sur le fait qu'elle ne perdait rien à essayer.

" - Au pire ce que je peux faire c'est l'inviter au tournoi de Mérida et lui donner ma réponse à la fin de la journée, fit la brune, certaine d'avoir trouvé une brillante idée

\- Oui c'est cool ! Comme ça tu pourras voir si ton prince charmant en vaut vraiment la peine.

\- De quoi vous parlez les filles ? déclara soudain Tiana qui les attendait à l'entrée de la fac

\- Anna veut inviter Hans au tournoi pour le tester !

\- C'est pas vraiment ça Rai..

\- Comment ça ? coupa Tiana, avide de plus de détails

\- Il m'a envoyé un message ce matin pour me dire qu'il m'appréciait, et je pensais qu'il fallait que je passe un peu plus de temps avec lui pour voir si.. éventuellement.. on pourrait.. concrétiser notre relation...

\- Ouais c'est une bonne idée !"

Les étudiantes continuèrent leur discussion à l'intérieur tandis que le temps se couvrait. Les amis d'Anna étaient enthousiastes à l'idée qu'elle allait peut-être se mettre en couple avec le jeune homme, ils ne voyaient pas la légère pointe d'inquiétude qui brillait au fond des yeux de la brune.

Cette journée passait d'une façon aussi lente et monotone qu'au premier jour. Avant le dernier cours, Hans retrouva Anna dans les couloirs. Ils ressemblaient déjà à un petit couple; se tenant par la main, souvent très proche l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant parfois, se regardant dans les yeux amoureusement, souriant comme si la vie leur souriait... La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait toutes ses choses, mais elle les faisait, attendrie par le brun à ses côtés. Ils allèrent ensuite en direction de la salle où allait se dérouler leur dernier cours. Il l'a questionna sur le message qu'il avait envoyé, sur ses impressions. Elle lui dit qu'il lui fallait un peu plus de temps et qu'elle prendrait sa décision le jour du tournoi, et sur ce, elle n'oublia pas de l'inviter.

Les deux étudiants entrèrent et prirent place dans la salle. Lorsque Anna vit Elsa, elle se rappela qu'elle ne lui avait pas rendu son gilet qu'elle lui avait si gentiment prêtée. Les groupes s'asseyèrent les uns à côtés des autres et les discussions débutèrent. lui, buvait tranquillement son café devant son ordinateur, l'air décontracté et absent.

" - Elsa ! Tu vas bien depuis ? J'ai totalement oublié de te rendre ta veste, ça craint, t'inquiète pas je te la ramène jeudi !

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas c'est rien. Ramène la moi quand tu pourras, je ne veux pas te presser, déclara la blonde toujours aussi amusée par les petits moments de panique de la brune

\- Oh.. ok, merci. Et, je voulais te remercier pour hier, tu t'es inquiétée et t'as été là pour moi, merci.. fit la jeune fille d'une petite voix

\- Je.. j'avais peur que tu ne puisses pas rentrer dans cet état mais à ce que je vois ça s'est plutôt bien passé entre lui et toi..

\- Mmh.. oui.. on peut dire ça comme ça. Il me plaît.

\- C'est ce qui compte.. Bon, si nous reprenions notre article, tu as bossé le sujet ?

\- Ouais, c'était pas simple mais j'ai pleins de chose à dire maintenant !"

Durant cette heure les deux jeunes femmes partagèrent des rires, des discussions sérieuses et du commérage sous l'œil quelque peu agacé d'Hans. Anna était tellement obnubilée par cet échange, qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les regards insistants du garçon. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du cours qu'elle comprit que quelque chose le dérangeait.

"- Anna, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

\- Euh.. oui.. On se voit jeudi Elsa ! déclara la jeune femme en saluant son amie et en suivant le jeune homme dans le couloir, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mmh.. c'est à propos.. d'elle, répliqua-t-il gravement

\- E-Elsa ? questionna-t-elle perplexe

\- Oui. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que tu traînes avec elle.. on m'en a pas dit beaucoup de bien.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

\- Y a pleins de rumeurs qui circulent sur elle. J'ai peur qu'elle te fasse du mal..

\- T'es sûre que tu parles bien d'Elsa là ? fit-elle plus sérieusement

\- Oui je t'assure ! Ecoute, c'est pas une personne bien, faut faire gaffe à ce genre de.. d'individu..

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi soudainement Hans réagissait de cette manière ? Connaissait-il déjà Elsa ? Ou avait-il seulement été influencé par d'autres étudiants de la fac ? C'était bizarre cette façon dont il avait parlé d'elle, il avait une autre voix, un autre regard qui ne plaisait pas franchement à Anna.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Elle m'a rien fait au contraire, elle m'a déjà rendu service.

\- C'est un conseil que je te donne, si tu ne me crois pas c'est pas grave.. déclara-t-il en s'éloignant de la jeune fille comme s'il était profondément vexé par la réponse

\- Non Hans attend ! s'écria Anna, je.. je ferai attention ne t'en fais pas.. déclara-t-elle sans trop y croire

\- Mmh.. ok.. c'est un conseil que je te donne, je veux que ton bonheur tu sais.. Et sinon ça te dis qu'on se voit demain soir ? On pourrait se faire une petite sortie au ciné t'en penses quoi ? demanda le jeune homme qui était redevenu étrangement normal

\- Euh.. ou-oui si tu veux..

\- Je t'invite !

\- D-D'accord, ça peut être sympa.. balbutiait la brune quelque peu déboussolée

\- Par contre je dois y aller, on m'attend.. On se capte demain ! déclara Hans avant d'embrasser la jeune fille, je t'enverrai un message !"

Sur ces paroles il partit, laissant la brune seule au milieu de ce couloir désert. Elle sortit du bâtiment en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit de dire ça à propos d'Elsa, après tout il ne la connaît pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait lorsqu'il disait que ce n'était pas une "personne bien" ? Je comprends vraiment pas.._

Lorsque Anna leva la tête, elle observa de loin une discussion plutôt houleuse entre Hans et Elsa. Que sa passait-il ? Elle voulut les rejoindre mais le brun cria quelque chose qu'elle ne pu entendre, avant de partir, furieux, vers sa voiture. Ils se connaissaient donc bel et bien. Anna couru vers son amie pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

" - Elsa ! Elsa ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-elle avant de voir l'expression de colère sur le visage de son aînée

\- Rien Anna. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je dois y aller.

\- M-Mais, je comprends pas j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ..?

\- C'est pas toi.. c'est.. c'est lui. Laisse tomber, faut vraiment que j'y aille.. dit-elle visiblement agacée"

Ce dont la brune était sûre c'est qu'Elsa ne voulait pas en parler. Peut-être pourrait-elle demander des explications à Hans le lendemain.. _Est-ce que tout ça c'est de ma faute ?_

Elle était distraite durant toute la soirée. Que devait-elle faire ? La première idée qui lui vint en tête c'était de demander à ses amis, autour d'un repas au _Coffee Cup,_ se qu'elles en penseraient.

" - Je vois pas trop pourquoi Hans a réagi comme ça, s'exclama Tiana tout en découpant un morceau de sa galette au jambon et aux œufs

\- C'est évident, déclara Mérida qui savourait un hamburger maison, il y a quelque chose entre eux ! C'est peut-être une ancienne amie qui l'aurait trahi ou une ex qui l'aurait trompé !

\- Oui, une ex qui l'aurait trompé avec son meilleur ami, Kristoff ! s'écriait Raiponce qui piquait dans la salade au chèvre chaud qu'elle avait commandé

-Wouah ! Du calme les filles, personne à trompé personne ! Hans m'a dit qu'il avait entendu des rumeurs sur elle c'est tout..

\- Pourquoi il irait l'embrouiller si c'était de simples rumeurs ? interrogea la rousse

\- T'as pas tord.. il s'inquiète pour moi, il doit penser que.. que c'est une mauvaise influence je sais pas..

\- Mais comment elle est cette Elsa en vrai, t'as bu un café avec non ? répliqua Tiana

\- Elle est.. jolie, gentille, drôle et.. je l'aime beaucoup.. enfin de ce que j'ai pu voir c'est quelqu'un de doux et de sensible, quelqu'un de bien quoi ! Je comprends pas qui a bien pu dire du mal d'elle..

\- A ta place je me méfierais, fit Mérida

\- Quoi ? Tu crois sérieusement qu'il a raison ? s'indigna la brune

\- Pas d'elle, de lui.. j'ai l'impression qu'il est pas net dans cette histoire..

\- Ouais.. enfin, je vais lui demander des explications. Elle était vraiment de mauvaise humeur lorsque je l'ai quitté, il a dû lui dire quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état.

\- Et tu vas toujours le voir demain soir ? questionna Raiponce

\- Justement je vais en profiter pour lui en parler."

Après avoir terminé leur repas, le groupe se séparait. Dans sa chambre, Anna se mit à penser aux hypothèses loufoques de ses amies; et si elles avaient raison ?

* * *

Anna avait travaillé sérieusement durant toute la journée laissant de côté Hans et Elsa. Elle avait eu un petit test en anglais qu'elle passa avec succès. C'était donc une assez bonne journée et ce soir elle allait voir le beau brun qui l'avait galamment invité au cinéma. C'était un rencard et elle stressait à l'idée d'être à côté de lui. Si proche de lui que leur main se toucherait sûrement. Dans ces moments, elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant.

Pour ce rendez-vous elle mit un simple jean et un débardeur blanc accompagné d'une veste en cuir marron. Heureusement cette nuit il ne faisait pas trop froid et lorsque le jeune homme vint la chercher elle se dépêcha de monter avant de constater que sa tenue était peut-être tout de même trop légère pour la saison. Hans sourit immédiatement à Anna et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Ils partirent ensuite rapidement en direction du cinéma dans lequel ils allaient voir un thriller peu connu. Une fois arrivés, il invita Anna à s'asseoir à l'avant dernier rang. Le film commença et c'est au bout d'une demie heure environ, après avoir fini les pop-corn, que le jeune homme posa un baiser sur la joue de la brune tout en lui caressant la cuisse. Il descendit doucement sur la nuque de celle-ci qui frissonna et se maudissait intérieurement d'être aussi réceptive à ses brefs contactes. Elle se tourna elle aussi de son côté et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lécha les lèvres de la brune, sa langue s'introduisant dans la bouche d'Anna dans une lente pénétration. Encore une fois elle eu l'impression que son corps tout entier prenait feu. Elle avait chaud et elle voulait se rapprocher du jeune homme. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Hans passa ses mains sous le débardeur d'Anna. Il caressait son ventre en montant de plus en plus haut. Il ne fallait vraiment pas grand chose aux deux étudiants pour que ceux-ci se jettent littéralement l'un sur l'autre. La brune était maintenant assise sur les genoux du jeune homme, ses jambes étaient d'une part et d'autre des cuisses d'Hans. Ils s'embrassaient toujours langoureusement. Anna interrompit le baiser en s'écartant doucement. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et il avait ce petit air adorable qui disait "j'aime beaucoup ton sourire" qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle prit alors sa tête entre ses mains et chuchota un petit "je t'aime" avant de l'embrasser.

Le film se terminait tranquillement tandis que le couple restait main dans la main. Parfois ils s'embrassaient de nouveau, parfois ils se regardaient simplement. Anna passait une magnifique soirée. Enfin, ils retournèrent dans la voiture du jeune homme. Le trajet se passa dans le silence et une fois arrivés chez la brune il se gara, laissant tout de même le contact.

" - Tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer ? Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux.

\- N-non désolé, je dois rentrer je suis fatiguée, une prochaine fois.

\- Ok, fit-il avant d'embrasser une dernière fois se qui s'apparentait maintenant à sa petite amie

\- J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée.. déclara la brune un sourire aux lèvres

\- Moi aussi, répliqua le jeune homme qui sourit à son tour

\- Hans, avant de partir j'ai une question à te poser. La dernière fois, lorsqu'on s'est quittés, je t'ai vu avec Elsa et tu.. tu avais l'air en colère, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oh ça.. c'est rien. Elle.. elle t'attendait. Je lui ai juste dis que ça ne servait à rien et tout de suite elle s'est énervée ! A la fin elle m'a dit d'aller me faire foutre et je suis partie. J'ai pas compris pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça. Mais tu vois, j'avais raison lorsque je t'ai dis qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien..

\- Elle s'est énervée comme ça ? Sans raison ? s'étonna la jeune femme

\- Ouais enfin.. je lui ai dis qu'elle ne devait pas t'attendre, je lui ai fais comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de partir et après elle s'est emportée. Enfin bref c'est pas très important. Elle ne mérite pas toute notre attention Anna.

\- Mh.. oui.. peut-être. Bon je vais y aller. Bonne nuit Hans.

\- Bonne nuit."

De retour chez elle, la jeune femme restait perplexe. Il mentait, elle en avait la conviction. Pourquoi Elsa aurait-elle eu une réaction aussi forte face à ce qu'il lui aurait soi-disant dit ? Non, Hans devait sûrement cacher quelque chose. Elle demanderai elle-même à Elsa jeudi soir après leur cours.

* * *

Le lendemain il eu le tournoi de Mérida et tous étaient présents. Hans avait même amené avec lui Kristoff et Eugène. Celui-ci sympathisait d'ailleurs de plus en plus avec Raiponce qui avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Anna avait maintenant l'impression d'être réellement en couple avec Hans. Ils rigolaient ensemble, se chamaillaient parfois et s'embrassaient souvent. Mérida était l'une des meilleurs du tournoi, elle avait battu une dizaine de personne. Tous appréciaient se moment passé entre amis et Anna profitait de la présence de son désormais petit copain, pour en savoir davantage sur lui. Il lui offrit une crêpe sucrée à un stand et ils se racontèrent leur passé et ce qu'ils s'imaginaient être dans le futur. C'était une magnifique journée. Et pour finir sur une bonne note, Mérida remporta le tournoi.

* * *

Anna se leva péniblement ce jeudi. Elle était restée avec Hans toute la soirée et n'avait pas pu faire ses devoirs à temps. Il fallu qu'elle rattrape tout entre 22h et 2h du matin et ça n'était pas franchement facile. Elle passa donc la majorité de la journée affalée sur sa table de cours à rattraper les heures de sommeil perdues. C'est donc forcément avec joie qu'elle entra dans la salle de pour la dernière heure de cours. Elle vit Elsa au bout de la salle. Hans ayant séché cette journée (parce qu'il était trop fatigué) n'était pas dans les parages. Elle s'assit donc près de la jeune femme qui lui fit un sourire.

" - Salut Elsa.. ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Ouais, échangèrent brièvement les deux étudiantes, tu sais pour la dernière fois..

\- Je te dois des excuses, coupa Elsa, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, je me suis emportée..

\- N-Non c'est rien, c'est ma faute, je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas.. tu as eu raison, ce n'était pas mes affaires..

\- Anna, je m'en veux. Écoutes, si tu veux on peut en parler ce soir si.. si tu es libre.. proposa timidement la blonde

\- Oui bien sûr, je suis libre.

\- On pourrait aller chez moi cette fois-ci.

\- Oui et avant on passera par chez moi comme ça on ira chercher ton gilet.

\- Ok ça me va."

interrompit les discussions. Ce soir, il allait faire un cours sur la maquette d'un journal et aussi un bilan sur l'avancée de chaque article. Du côté des deux jeunes femmes le travail avançait bien. Leur professeur dû seulement corriger quelques erreurs d'inattentions mais le tout semblait cohérent.

A la fin du cours, Anna suivit silencieusement la blonde dans les couloirs. Elle s'étonnait encore de la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir partager un moment avec Elsa. Une étudiante qui passait son Master, c'était vraiment impressionnant.

Elle reconnut la Golf grise dans l'obscurité, garée non loin de l'entrée de la fac. Anna monta rapidement dans la voiture, gelée par le vent qui soufflait. Une fois arrivée devant sa maison, la jeune fille courut à l'intérieur chercher le gilet d'Elsa. De là, elles repartirent en direction du fameux appartement. La blonde habitait au troisième et dernier étage d'un petit immeuble. Les deux femmes prirent donc l'ascenseur avant d'entrer. Elsa laissa Anna découvrir les lieux. L'entrée donnait sur un salon blanc avec de légères touches de bleu dans un style cocooning. Au fond, on pouvait voir une cuisine ouverte avec un bar. L'ensemble restait petit mais était tout de même accueillant et chaleureux. L'hôte invita Anna à prendre place sur le canapé.

" - Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? fit Elsa de la cuisine, j'ai de la limonade et de la bière.. Ah attend, j'ai aussi du thé à la cannelle et du café, qu'est-ce qui te tente ?

\- Je veux bien un thé merci, déclara la jeune femme qui contemplait encore les détails de la pièce comme l'immense bibliothèque qui lui faisait face

\- Ok, je vais prendre la même chose..

Elsa mit de l'eau dans la bouilloire et s'assit en face d'Anna, sur un vieux fauteuil.

\- Alors est-ce qu'on va pouvoir parler de.. Hans ? essaya la brune

\- Mmh.. je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? fit-elle visiblement tendue

\- Tu.. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.. J'ai posé des questions à Hans mais il n'avait pas l'air de me dire la vérité..

\- Et bien.. c'est une longue histoire, une très longue histoire. Je ne veux pas trop rentrer dans les détails mais ce que tu dois savoir c'est que lui et moi.. étions ensemble avant.

Sur ces mots Anna se crispa. _Ils ont vraiment été en couple ? Comment ?! Quand ? Pourquoi ?!_

\- Il.. il ne m'a rien dit..

\- Oui, en faite on est pas resté longtemps ensemble ça a durer un mois au plus..

\- Et pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Et surtout pourquoi il me dit toutes ces choses sur toi ?

\- Et bien.. c'est moi, j'ai rompu. Je me suis rendue compte qu'on était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Il m'a dit que je l'avais trahi et qu'il me détestait.. et depuis il m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Mais ça arrive ce genre de chose, pourquoi il l'a prit aussi mal ? Pourquoi il dit que tu l'aurais trahi ?

\- Je..je ne sais pas trop, balbutia-t-elle un peu gênée

\- C'est vraiment étrange j'ai eu l'impression que.. que..je comprends pas son comportement..

\- C'est normal, coupa Elsa en se relevant pour aller chercher le thé, Hans est quelqu'un de.. particulier.

La blonde réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes sur un plateau, une odeur de cannelle et d'épices s'en échappait.

\- Maintenant tu comprends mieux pourquoi entre nous c'est un peu tendu.

\- Oui, il aurait dû m'en parler.. et qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit la dernière fois ?

\- Il m'a dit de ne plus m'approcher de toi et de ne plus te parler sinon j'allais avoir des problèmes etc.. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me menace..

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être comme ça.. Toi et lui.. ça me fait tout drôle..

\- Oui, je sais pas trop comment j'ai pu me mettre dans cette situation en tout cas je regrette beaucoup maintenant, avoua-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de thé, je l'ai vu, je le trouvais drôle et mignon et du jour au lendemain on s'est mit ensemble sauf que je me suis rendue compte qu'il était trop immature pour moi et qu'on ne s'entendait pas du tout en réalité..

\- Je comprends, en tout cas, merci de m'avoir parlé de tout ça Elsa.

\- Merci à toi de m'avoir écouté, tu aurais pu l'écouter lui et me détester comme il le fait si bien, déclara-t-elle en souriant

\- En tout cas, j'essayerais de calmer Hans sur cette histoire, il n'a pas à dire du mal de toi comme ça, je trouve ça déplacé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, cette histoire date de l'année dernière maintenant, je ne suis plus à ça près.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Elsa et je trouve ça injuste qu'il dise le contraire.

\- Merci Anna..

Les deux femmes se fixèrent et échangèrent un long silence. La brune pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait, elle avait bien vu qu'Elsa souffrait de cette situation. Elle voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras pour lui montrer son soutien. La tenir près d'elle et l'enlacer dans une étreinte réconfortante. C'était fou à quel point Anna trouvait Elsa vulnérable et jolie à ce moment, à quel point ses yeux bleus étaient profond. A quel point elle voulait.. _Calme toi merde ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!_ Une fois de plus elle ressentie la chaleur au creux de son ventre. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas bu, elle regardait juste la blonde dans les yeux, rien que ça.

\- Hans et toi c'est du sérieux ?

\- Mmh.. je sais pas trop.. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, quand je suis avec lui je me sens bien. Mon cœur palpite et tout ce qui va avec !

\- Ah.. Fais attention à toi Anna, il est très possessif et j'ai remarqué que parfois.. il.. il était un peu trop colérique à mon goût. Lorsque j'ai compris qui il était réellement ça ne m'a pas vraiment plu, je suis partie avant de voir ce que je ne voulais pas voir en lui.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas, je ferai attention.

\- En tout cas si tu as n'importe quel problème appelle moi. Je sais ce que c'est et je pourrais t'aider.

\- Eh Elsa ne t'inquiètes pas, fit la brune en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme, je ne risque pas grand chose tu sais, une mauvaise expérience au pire ! Si il se passe réellement quelque chose, je n'hésiterais pas mais pour l'instant, tout se passe bien ne t'en fais pas.

\- Oui.. si tu le dis.. "

Les deux étudiantes terminèrent leur thé tranquillement tout en discutant à propos de l'article qu'elles devaient finaliser. Une heure passa avant qu'Elsa raccompagne Anna. Elles se saluèrent brièvement avant de se quitter. Après cette discussion à propos de son tout nouveau petit copain la jeune fille se demanda ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse. Cette description de lui était tout de même violente, Elsa disait-elle la vérité sur Hans ? Pourquoi mentirait-elle si ce n'était pas le cas ? Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon...

* * *

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine. Soyez nombreux ! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai eu des petits problèmes avec mon ordinateur du coup j'ai perdu une partie de mes fichiers et c'est pour cela que je ne publie ce chapitre que maintenant.. Mais notre histoire continue et j'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous.**

 **Je tiens à remercier tout ce qui me suivent et qui commentent, ça m'inspire et m'aide beaucoup à avancer dans l'écriture ! Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Anna sortait officiellement avec Hans. Presque tout les matins il venait la chercher chez elle. Une petite attention que la jeune fille appréciait beaucoup. Ils étaient devenus plus complices et Anna commençait réellement à s'attacher à lui. Malgré les recommandations du jeune homme, la brune côtoyait toujours Elsa; elle la voyait même tout les jeudis après leur cours au _Coffee Cup_ et parfois elle se rendait directement chez la blonde. Elles s'étaient, elles aussi, beaucoup rapprochées ces derniers temps. Anna ne parlait pas de tout ça à Hans qui pourrait ne pas apprécier la relation qu'entretenaient sa petite amie et son ex. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille n'avait même pas dit à Hans qu'elle était au courant qu'il était déjà sortie avec Elsa.

Grâce à leurs rendez-vous hebdomadaires, les deux étudiantes terminèrent l'article du journal rapidement. avait adoré la façon dont elles avaient amené le lecteur à réfléchir sur la notion de liberté. Anna s'était donc empressée d'acheter un exemplaire pour le partager et le faire lire à sa famille. Ce matin là, Raiponce arrivait justement avec ledit journal dans ses mains qu'elle exhiba fièrement à tout le groupe qui était constitué des quatre filles mais aussi de Hans, d'Eugène et de Kristoff.

"- Regardez ça tout le monde, ne serait-ce pas le fameux et l'incroyable journal universitaire rédigé par notre très chère amie Anna, célèbre philosophe et écrivaine du XXIème siècle ? tonna la blonde

\- Encore félicitation Anna, tu dois être fière de ton boulot, déclara Tiana

\- Merci, on a beaucoup travaillé là-dessus ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle

\- Hm, c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas toute seule sur cet article il y avait aussi.. comment.. comment elle s'appelle déjà ? questionna Mérida

\- Elsa. Il y avait aussi Elsa, reprit froidement Hans qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là et qui semblait toujours aussi agacé d'entendre ne serait-ce que le prénom de son ex petite-amie

\- Ah oui c'est ça, Elsa !

\- Elle a quasiment tout fait; la maquette, la plupart des arguments, l'intro, le..

\- Ne te dévalorise pas non plus, coupa le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Anna qui était assise sur ses genoux, je parie que tu aurais pu faire tout ça sans elle..

\- Non je t'assure qu'elle..

\- Bon ! rétorqua le brun qui ne voulait vraisemblablement pas écouter sa petite-amie, y faut qu'on y aille sinon on va être en retard, enfin moi perso je dois donner un devoir à mon prof d'anglais, on se voit tout à l'heure, et toi Anna c'est toujours ok pour le resto demain ?

\- O-Oui, c'est.. c'est bon pour moi..

\- Ok, tiens moi au courant par sms..

Eugène et Kristoff suivirent le jeune homme tandis que les filles marchèrent tranquillement en direction de leur salle.

\- Tu le trouves pas un peu bizarre Hans lorsqu'on parle de ta pote ? fit Mérida qui rompt le silence qui se faisait lourd

\- Qui ? Elsa ? Mh.. oui, mais je vous ai déjà raconté pourquoi. Il a mal prit sa rupture c'est tout.. déclara Anna qui tentait de se rassurer par la même occasion

\- Ouais mais quand même là ça devient de la parano, dès qu'on prononce son nom il devient tout de suite froid et distant, elle a vraiment dû mal s'y prendre parce que là.. continua la rousse

\- Je sais pas, j'ai pas trop envie de lui parler de ça, il sait même pas que tout les jeudis je la vois, j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal..

\- Mouais.. déclara Tiana, à ta place je perdrais pas trop mon temps avec cette Elsa, c'est quand même son ex après tout ! Selon moi c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça; il tenait à elle mais c'était pas réciproque, elle lui a balancé ça à la figure et voilà. Moi non plus ça ne m'aurait pas plu..

\- Et puis à qui ça ferait plaisir une rupture ? rétorqua la blonde, il faut le comprendre Anna.."

La brune ne répondit pas. Ses amies n'avaient pas l'air si étonné que ça. C'était peut-être normal après tout. Le groupe de filles se sépara dans l'un des couloirs et Raiponce et Anna continuèrent seules. Un cours d'histoire avec les attendait. _Génial !_ se dit-elle mentalement avec un brin d'ironie.

* * *

 _11h55...11h57...11h59...12h !_ Les élèves se levèrent tous de concert pour sortir de la salle. La matinée s'était en fin de compte bien passée. Les deux filles rejoignirent le reste du groupe déjà installé à la cafétéria. Hans avait gardé une place pour Anna et Raiponce s'assit en face d'Eugène.

" - On vous a attendu les filles où est-ce que vous étiez ? questionna Kristoff qui prit une bouchée de son sandwich

\- On était au dernier étage, on a juste prit du temps pour descendre, fit la blonde, sinon Eugène j'ai pas reçu ton message hier, qu'est-ce que ça disait ?

\- Mh.. que si tu voulais tu.. tu pouvais directement passer chez moi.. déclara le brun qui passa sa main sur sa nuque vraisemblablement mal à l'aise

\- Eh, on vous voit plus tout les deux en ce moment ! rétorqua Mérida, c'est quoi votre excuse cette fois-ci, t'as perdu un livre ? Ou tu comprends pas ton exo d'anglais peut-être ?

\- N-non pas du tout.. c'est juste que... balbutiait le brun

\- La semaine dernière je me suis inscrite à une association, répliqua Raiponce, beaucoup plus à l'aise avec l'humour de la rousse, avec une vingtaine d'étudiants de la fac on récolte de l'argent et des vêtements pour des enfants orphelins et il s'avère qu'Eugène était déjà inscrit donc je me suis dis qu'on allait voir ensemble comment on allait organiser le prochain rassemblement..

\- Tout s'explique, ironisa Mérida, amusée par le comportement du jeune homme"

Anna venait juste de remarquer le rapprochement soudain entre ses deux amies. La blonde parlait souvent d'Eugène et lui, il semblait vraiment heureux de la voir lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. _Ils feraient un beau couple_. Des regards, des sourires, des petites attentions; tout portait à croire qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement amis.

Quelques plaisanteries et un repas plus tard, le groupe se sépara. Hans n'oublia pas de prendre sa petite-amie dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avant de la quitter. La journée se termina ensuite normalement. Anna était juste quelque peu angoissée. Un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire c'était particulier; du dégoût et de la fatigue. _Bizarre.._

Le lendemain matin la jeune fille n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Elle se leva péniblement, et avala deux comprimés pour faire passer son étrange mal-être. Hans était, comme à son habitude, venu la chercher chez elle. Anna grimpa dans la voiture et embrassa machinalement son petit ami.

" - Tu vas bien ? fit-il inquiet en voyant la mauvaise mine de la rouquine

\- Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal au ventre, j'ai la nausée.. ça va passer..

\- T'es sûre, t'es pas obligée d'aller en cours tu sais.

\- Non t'inquiètes pas c'est rien de grave, roule ça ira mieux une fois arrivée.. déclara-t-elle pas vraiment convaincue par son propre discours

\- Mh.. ok. Dis moi si tu veux que je m'arrête."

Le trajet était plongé dans le silence tandis qu'Anna essayait de prendre l'air à la fenêtre de la voiture. Elle avait des palpitations et des haut le cœur. Elle se demandait réellement si c'était une bonne idée d'aller en cours aujourd'hui et regrettait presque son choix. Une fois arrivé, le couple se sépara devant la salle de cours d'Anna. Durant le reste de la journée elle resta donc à l'écart du groupe. Mérida, qui remarqua tout de suite le comportement étrange de son amie, vint lui tenir compagnie et la rassurer. C'était adorable, pensa la jeune fille touchée par tant d'attention. Après cette journée plutôt éprouvante Hans retrouva Anna à l'extérieur de l'université pour l'emmener au restaurant. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais elle n'osait pas refuser l'offre et le brun semblait tellement enthousiaste qu'elle ne résista pas. Ils s'assirent donc à une table près d'une baie vitrée de ce restaurant assez chic. Anna commanda une simple salade, le seul plat qui ne lui donna pas instantanément la nausée lorsqu'elle se l'imaginait mentalement. Hans quant à lui prit un rôti de veau.

" - Tu vas mieux depuis ce matin ? s'enquit le jeune homme qui piquait dans la viande qu'il avait commandé

\- Mh.. pas vraiment..

\- T'as pris quelque chose pour ça ?

\- Oui j'ai bu un médicament ce matin et Mérida m'a donné un comprimé cette après-midi, fit-elle tout en mélangeant sa salade qu'elle avait déjà mélangé plus d'une fois

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as donné ?

\- Je sais pas trop.. un truc contre le stress.

\- Tu devrais te renseigner sur ce qu'elle te donne, faut pas que tu gobes des trucs comme ça.

\- Je fais confiance à Mérida, elle sait ce qu'elle fait..

\- Si tu l'dis.. Et sinon tes cours se passe bien ?

\- Oui ça peut aller, dit-elle en mangeant une tomate cerise qui baignait dans la vinaigrette

\- Il faut que tu t'investisses plus sur ton travail, je te sens un peu ailleurs en ce moment.. déclara le brun qui machait bruyamment la bouchée qu'il venait de prendre

\- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas je travaille là dessus..

\- Si t'as des difficultés avec quoi que ce soit tu peux venir me voir.

\- Merci Hans, fit-elle en posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme qui sourit aussitôt

\- Anna je voulais te parler de quelque chose, j'y pense depuis un petit moment en réalité..

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- C'est à propos d'Elsa..

La jeune femme se raidit. Le prénom de la blonde évoquait une certaine crainte lorsque c'était Hans qui le prononçait.

\- Oui ? interrogea-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme

\- Tu lui as parlé depuis ?

\- Mh.. oui.. je la vois pour l'article.. pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne t'ai pas dis toute la vérité à son propos..

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je.. tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre mais si je suis comme ça avec elle c'est parce que.. c'est mon ex.

\- Hans.. elle.. elle me l'a déjà dit. Je t'ai vu l'engueuler la dernière fois et elle m'a expliqué pourquoi.

Le jeune homme changea presque instantanément d'expression. Avant la réponse d'Anna il avait ce petit air coupable, désolé et désormais il était en colère, peut-être même blessé.

\- T'es sérieuse là ? Elle t'as dit ça ? Putain, elle a un vrai problème celle là !

\- C'est de ma faute..

\- Non, c'est elle qui fait chier ! Même après tout ce temps elle arrive à me prendre la tête !

\- Calme toi Hans..

\- Tu sais ce que je pense d'elle ?

\- Oui, je le sais..

\- Anna, je l'apprécie vraiment pas et puis je pense qu'elle a une.. une mauvaise influence sur toi, expliqua-t-il avec un ton un peu plus froid

\- De quelle influence tu parles ? Mon comportement n'a pas changé depuis que je la connais.

\- C'est ce que tu crois. C'est une manipulatrice, toi tu es tellement gentille que tu ne vois même pas ce qui se passe devant tes yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines Hans ? déclara faiblement la jeune fille, victime de ses nausées qui réapparaissaient, ce n'est pas parce que tu as vécu une mauvaise expérience avec elle.. que.. que ça ne peut pas être une bonne amie.

\- Elle ne veut pas être ton amie, elle se sert de toi ! Moi je lui ai fait confiance et regarde où ça m'a mené ! Elle s'est bien foutue de ma gueule et maintenant elle me nargue en allant te voir, en te parlant, en te faisant ces petits sourires.. tu veux savoir qui elle est vraiment Anna ? tonna le jeune homme qui virait au rouge, c'est une traînée, voilà ce qu'elle est.

\- Il..il faut que j'aille boire un coup, je me sens vraiment mal.. fit-elle avant de se lever de table

Elle poussa la porte des toilettes et s'arrêta devant le miroir. Elle était prise de fortes palpitations et de nausées. Pourquoi son petit ami devait lui prendre la tête maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait invité au restaurant pour ça ? Pour lui dire d'arrêter de voir Elsa ? Et l'insulter gratuitement ? C'était insensé. Elle prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement. _Anna, calme toi, tout va bien se passer_. Elle ressortie deux minutes plus tard, un peu plus détendue.

\- Tu vas mieux ? s'enquit le jeune homme qui semblait plus calme et désolé

\- Oui un peu.. Tu sais à propos de ce que tu m'as dis je comprends que ça puisse t'énerver que je la vois mais d'un côté comment tu veux que je l'évite ? Et puis je l'aime bien, elle est gentille avec moi..

\- Si tu voulais vraiment l'éviter tu pourrais le faire c'est juste que tu l'as préfère à moi.. déclara le brun d'un ton renfrogné

\- On est en cours ensemble Hans, je ne peux pas. Et puis si ce n'est que de la jalousie je ne préfère même pas en parler.. Je te comprends pas..

\- Ok, laisse tomber. Je suis pas venu ici pour m'engueuler avec toi. Fini ton plat je pense qu'on va y aller."

La jeune femme était vraiment blessée par le comportement de son petit-ami. Elle pensait avoir un rendez-vous romantique avec celui qu'elle aimait . Elle avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'autre, la brune ne reconnaissait pas le Hans qu'elle avait connu. C'était une sensation étrange et désagréable.

Ils finirent le repas et partirent du restaurant avec beaucoup d'amertume. Le jeune homme raccompagna Anna chez elle et partit sans dire un mot. Aucun appel. Aucun message. Rien. Elle se coucha, toujours aussi mal en point. _Demain sera un jour meilleur_.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Anna était partie au restaurant avec Hans. Aujourd'hui elle allait revoir Elsa. Plus le moment approchait et plus ses palpitations étaient violentes. Son état ne s'était malheureusement pas amélioré. Ses amis s'inquiétaient de plus en plus et Hans semblait l'éviter. _Journée de merde.._

Le dernier cours arriva enfin. C'était cette fois qui ouvrit la porte pour faire cours. Anna entra dans la salle et s'affala sur une table du fond. Ses nausées étaient toujours présentes et cette fois-ci elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Plus elle essayait et plus son état s'aggravait. Soudain elle sentie une main glacée sur sa nuque. Hans avait-il enfin dédaigné parler sa petite-amie ?

" - Elsa ? fit la brune surprise et à la fois déçue

\- Anna est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiétait l'aînée

\- Je.. je vais pas très bien.

\- Attends moi j'arrive.

La blonde se dirigea vers leur professeur et retourna près de la jeune fille deux minutes plus tard.

\- Viens, on va sortir un peu, ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller

\- Mais pour le cours..

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui est dit que nous reviendrons dans une dizaine de minute.

\- O-Ok..

Elsa aida Anna à se lever et l'emmena à la cafétéria pour lui acheter un croissant. La jeune fille trouva l'intention touchante, Elsa se préoccupait réellement d'elle, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Hans. Elles allèrent ensuite s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs qui faisait face à la fac.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir aujourd'hui.

\- Oui je sais mais.. je pensais que ça allait passer..

\- Tu t'es réveillée comme ça ou ça n'allait déjà pas hier ?

\- Non ça a commencé avant. Hans m'a invité au restaurant il y a deux ou trois jours et je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai eu des douleurs..

\- Tu as mangé quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Non, j'ai commandé une salade que je n'ai presque pas mangé.

\- Oh.. est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose qui t'as dérangé ?

\- N-Non.. déclara la jeune fille qui se crispa devant la question, enfin si mais..

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? questionna la blonde qui se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle

\- J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler là..

\- C'est peut-être pour ça que tu te sens aussi mal, ça pourrait peut-être t'aider de m'en parler.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait..

\- Je ne lui parle pas Anna, comment veux-tu qu'il sache ?

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aborder le sujet on ferait mieux de retourner en cours, je vais mieux maintenant, déclara-t-elle paniquée à l'idée de lui dire ce que son copain n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter ces derniers jours

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça, je veux juste savoir si..

\- Je ne veux pas en parler et je ne t'en parlerais pas ok ? coupa froidement la jeune femme, il n'a rien à voir avec ça. Maintenant, comme je te l'ai dit on va retourner en cours.

\- Anna je.."

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de terminer qu'elle partit en direction de leur salle de cours. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi s'en était-elle prise à Elsa qui s'était juste inquiétée ? _Tu as bien fait, ce n'est pas ses histoires, Hans avait raison à son sujet.. Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me dis ça, elle m'a accompagné dehors et elle m'a acheté un croissant parce qu'elle a compris que ça n'allait pas. Qu'est-ce que Hans a fait lui ? Rien._ Avec un peu de recul, la jeune femme comprit que sa réaction était absurde et disproportionnée. Son petit-ami avait-il vraiment réussi à la monter contre Elsa ?

Durant le cours Anna était allongée sur sa table et resta ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours, sans avoir le courage de s'excuser auprès de la blonde. Hans lui rigolait avec ses amis à la table d'en face et évitait totalement la jeune fille. Elle se sentait vraiment coupable maintenant. Elle attendit donc la fin du cours pour aller voir Elsa

" - Hey.. Je suis désolée de m'être comportée comme ça toute à l'heure, j'étais un peu sur les nerfs.. déclara-t-elle avec une petite moue adorable

\- Je sais pas Anna, tu réagis comme si je t'avais fait quelque chose de mal alors que je m'inquiète juste pour toi, répondit froidement la blonde qui rangeait ses affaires

\- Si tu veux on peut en parler au café ? tenta la plus jeune

\- Je.. non.. j'ai du travail.

\- Et si je passais chez toi ce soir ? Je ramènerai quelque chose !

\- Tu es sûre que dans ton état c'est une bonne idée ? questionna-t-elle visiblement plus calme

\- Je vais un peu mieux.. en rentrant chez moi je prendrai un médicament et ça passera sûrement..

\- Et pour Hans ?

\- Il m'a esquivé durant toute la journée, je vais pas me priver pour lui.

\- Bon.. ok. Je viendrai te chercher pour 20 heures normalement ça sera bon.

\- Génial ! On se voit toute à l'heure alors."

Anna repartit, heureuse d'avoir éclaircie les choses avec Elsa. Bizarrement elle allait toute de suite mieux, elle ne pensait plus à Hans et à ses crises de jalousie. Elle appela tout de même Raiponce pour avoir son avis sur la situation mais celle-ci la déconseillait de se rendre chez Elsa. Anna ne comprenait pas pourquoi dans ces moments là son amie ne la soutenait pas, peut-être était-elle sûre que Hans était quelqu'un de merveilleux. Elle n'avait pas à le vivre au quotidien _elle_. Ses nausées avaient presque disparu, elle avait juste une petite migraine.

Après avoir changé trois fois de tenue, la jeune femme sortit habillée d'un gros pull vert sapin et un simple jeans. Elle avait gardé ses deux tresses et avait prit avec elle des pâtisseries que sont père avait amené de son travail. Il y avait des muffins au chocolats, des brownies et des donuts. Elle s'était retenue de ne pas les manger avant l'arrivée d'Elsa qui apparut devant sa maison avec dix minutes de retard. Lorsque Anna reconnut la voiture elle courut presque dans sa direction. Elle vit la blonde habillée d'un gros pull bleu avec de petits flocons blancs et un magnifique jogging gris.

" - Désolée, j'étais en plein dans mes révisions j'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, déclara-t-elle rapidement en remarquant le regard amusé de la plus jeune

\- T'inquiète le jogging te va très bien ! J'ai ramené des pâtisseries, déclara-t-elle fièrement

\- C'est cool, ça va un peu me remonter le moral, tout ces cours me prennent la tête..

\- C'est si dur que ça ?

\- Pire que ce que tu crois.. surtout le sujet que je suis entrain de bosser..

\- Tu me montreras ?

\- Si ça t'intéresse, pourquoi pas, fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres"

Cinq minutes plus tard les jeunes femmes arrivèrent chez Elsa. En entrant Anna retira ses chaussures et déposa le paquet de gâteau sur le bar qui séparait le salon de la cuisine. Elle reconnut l'odeur boisée de l'appartement qu'elle adorait. Elle remarquait aussi le tas de feuilles et de bouquins qui jonchaient le sol et la table basse, elle avait l'air de travailler vraiment dure. Comme à son habitude Elsa mit de l'eau à bouillir et proposa à Anna deux thés; Vanille ou Fruits Rouges ? Les deux choisirent vanille. Elle alluma ensuite son ordinateur pour mettre une petite musique de fond et servit sur de jolies petites assiettes les fameuses pâtisseries. Tout était parfait.

" - Alors, ça va mieux depuis ? déclara la blonde en croquant dans un des donuts au chocolat

\- Oui merci, je tenais encore à m'excuser Elsa, je sais pas pourquoi je stressais autant et quand je suis stressée je dis n'importe quoi..

\- Ne t'en fait pas c'est rien, j'ai juste été un peu.. surprise on va dire..

\- Oui je comprends. Hans m'a encore fait une crise de jalousie..

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'allais pas bien ?

\- Peut-être je ne sais pas, ça a commencé la veille du soir où il m'a emmené au restaurant et.. je savais qu'il allait me parler de toi..

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu peux venir me voir s'il se passe quelque chose, je ne vais pas te juger Anna.

\- Oui mais tu le jugeras lui.. fit-elle en fixant ses mains qu'elle triturait nerveusement

\- Je te demande juste de prendre des précautions avec lui ok ? rétorqua la blonde qui posa dans un geste rassurant sa main sur celle de son amie

Ce bref contact frappa la jeune femme. Elle eu un frisson qui s'accentua lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur celui d'Elsa, elle aimait se perdre dans les yeux glacés de la blonde, elle aimait lorsque celle-ci la touchait, elle aimait la façon dont elle s'inquiétait pour elle, dont elle parlait, elle adorait par dessus tout ce sourire qu'elle avait aux coins des lèvres; _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ La rouquine se releva rapidement, gênée par ce qu'elle semblait ressentir. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque chargée de livres.

\- Est-ce que tu vois qui est Mérida ? La grande fille qui fait du tir à l'arc, déclara-t-elle en essayant de faire disparaître cette ambiance qui devenait pesante

\- Mh.. oui, je crois l'avoir déjà croisé pourquoi ?

\- Elle organise un week-end dans la maison de ses parents à DunBroch, tu connais ?

\- Ouais, c'est pas très loin d'ici, avec qui tu y vas ?

\- Il y aura mes amies, Hans et ses amis aussi, ça va être génial ! s'enthousiasmait Anna qui retourna s'asseoir près d'Elsa

\- J'imagine, cet endroit est magnifique. J'y suis allée une fois, avec mes parents... déclara l'aînée sombrement, sa voix s'éteignant à la fin de sa phrase

\- Que.. qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ils.. ils ne sont plus là désormais.. murmura-t-elle difficilement, le regard vide"

La jeune fille n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de se lever et de prendre la blonde dans ses bras. Elle semblait si bouleversée, si émue. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'Anna la voyait dans cet état. Fragilisée et abattue. C'était quelque chose d'horrible à voir. Anna descendit ses mains sur la taille d'Elsa et la serra un peu plus fort en sentant que celle-ci était de plus en plus crispée. La blonde posa alors sa tête sur son épaule et murmura un "merci" presque inaudible.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 4 ! Et oui j'ai décidé de garder la mort des parents d'Elsa que je trouve vraiment touchante dans la version originale. Ce chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long mais j'ai préféré le couper en deux, les prochains chapitres risquent donc d'être intéressant ;)**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour savoir vos impressions, vos idées pour la suite ou juste pour dire que vous êtes passé ça fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
